


What Was It Again?  那是什么来着？

by ChrisBlue



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 一个关于失去记忆的疑惑的绿灯侠和担忧的闪电侠的故事。





	What Was It Again?  那是什么来着？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Was It Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119145) by [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch). 



> 搬运至ao3~  
> 一点也不虐！是个口味奇特的小甜饼（？）  
> 喜欢这篇文的话，也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！

  “…有心跳了。”

  这是哈尔恢复意识之后听清的第一句话。在此之前，所有的一切都是杂乱的声响和低沉的私语。再在那些之前，一切又都是黑暗和空白。他的头很疼，还有什么人正握着他的手。那感觉很温暖，并且让他感觉十分舒服，但这些并不足以让他保持住冷静。慢慢地，有一种奇怪的感觉从他的胃里升起，最开始让他感到一阵恶心，但不一会儿，那种感觉开始在他的身体里四处游走，最终扩散至他的全身。

  “仅仅因为他有心跳了并不代表他——哈尔？”

  当他尝试着睁开眼时，看见了一团模糊的红色。没错，有人在叫他的名字，那人也一定是握着他的手的人，并且他现在握得更紧了。嘈杂的背景音渐渐消失，他分辨出有三个人正站在他的视野里。或者四个，有可能是四个。在他能看得更清楚之前，一大堆问题向他扑来。他尽可能迅速地回答了那些问题，不过，只是在他的脑海里。

  “你还好吗？”

  _我猜是的。_

  “有哪里很疼吗？”

  _我的脑袋疼。_

  “你能动一动吗？”

  _不太能。_

  之后的问题开始变得有些奇怪。

  “他有说什么吗？”

  _谁？_

  “你有听清吗？”

  _等等。_

  “他有没有受伤？”

  _啥？_

  他咬紧了牙齿，把头转开了。他的眼皮不由自主的合上，一些影像开始涌入他的脑海。就好像一本非常厚的装满了他过去生活的相簿。在第一张照片里，他看见了一间有点小但十分舒适的客厅，还有三个孩子。他一定是他们当中的一员，还是站在中间的那一个。他不知道他为何如此确定，但感觉那就是他。是张不错的照片，他这样想着。不过，第二张似乎有些不太一样。照片里有一架飞机，它正在下坠，在它的四周都是火光和烟雾。这让他感觉有些不适，甚至有些阴郁。之后的照片都掠过的太快，他几乎不能看清里面都是些什么内容。所以，他转而努力地想让自己把注意力放在那些外面的声音上。

  “你们能待会儿再问这些问题吗！没看见他现在疲惫又难受吗？”他又听见第一个说话的那个人的声音了，那人的两只手都紧握成拳头，也就是说在几秒钟之前的某个时刻，他的手被那人抛弃了。

  “闪电侠（Flash）说的没错。”一位女性的声音，带着某种命令的语气说到，也正是这个时候，哈尔终于可以看清楚东西了，至少他自己是这么认为的。

  “…弗莱士（Flash）？”他终于开了口，重复了那位女士所说的名字。

  “是的，哈尔！我在这儿。”他得到了这样的回答。

  所以这确实是一个名字。

  他深深地叹了口气，但在冰凉而又湿润的空气钻进他的肺里时他又立马后悔了。他最后咳嗽起来，然后意识到面前的每一双眼睛都观察着他，并评判着他的每一个动作，他感觉自己就像被人锁定目标了一样。

  他坐起身，并因疼痛发出了一声几乎听不见的低吼。“你们…都是谁？”，他问到。

  震惊和绝望在那些他并不熟悉的脸庞上蔓延开来。他抬起一根眉毛，对此毫无头绪。闪电侠坐在哈尔一直躺着的那张床边，再一次握住了他的手。

  “你别开玩笑了。”男人的眼里带着担忧，努力在脸上挤出一个假笑。

  “我真的——”哈尔环视了一下这个极其现代化的房间，看起来就像是一个无菌实验室。“这是哪儿？”

  突然之间，整个情形变得荒唐的奇异。他的头突然剧烈地疼了起来，他几乎不能感受到自己的四肢，除此之外，他还在一个不知道是什么鬼的地方，被一些穿着万圣节服饰的陌生人包围着。这也太过了吧。“解释。”他命令道，摆出一张威胁的脸。

  “…这是失忆症吗？他的头受伤了？”闪电侠问道，无视了哈尔的问责。

  “不是，他的头并没有受伤。”一位胸前有着“S”标志的高个男人走得更近了一点，哈尔感觉他的眼睛正在扫描他的身体。这了给他一种毛骨悚然的感觉。

  “并不是失忆症，我相信这是达克赛德的把戏。”另外一个站在后面，身穿黑色盔甲的人这样说道。

  谈话还在继续，但哈尔完全跟不上他们。“谁给我个解释！就现在！”他大喊，整个房间一下子安静下来。他们把目光转向他，然后相互对视了一下，最后，他们的目光都集中到了闪电侠的身上。

  穿着红色制服的男人深吸了一口气，然后点点头。“好吧，你们可以离开了。我会照顾他的。”

  他们离开了，脸上都是一副若有所思的表情，除了穿着盔甲的那个男人。男人又看向了闪电侠，“在我们解决好这个之前，不要告诉他任何事。”哈尔眨了眨眼，发现房间里没有别的人了，除了闪电侠。

  一切终于变得安静而又平和。但，这并没有让哈尔不觉得自己就像个被困住的实验室老鼠。他们有些不安地看着对方，哈尔努力想要避开眼神接触，但是，想要忽视那双明亮的天蓝色眼睛实在是太难了。在他们的目光相遇的那一刻，哈尔终于感觉自己好些了。

  “这都是些什么？”他问，这一次他的声音更加冷静，并带着希望看向另一个男人。他确定他真特么的一点都不明白发生了什么。他需要什么人告诉他是怎么回事。就现在。

  “嗯…”闪电侠看向了别处，他的脸因为为难而纠结，“我不应该告诉你的。”

  哈尔重重地叹了口气。

  “但是我还是会告诉你。”他对这个疑惑的男人露出微笑，“听着，这听起来会很奇怪，但你是一个团队里的..一员。”

  哈尔露出了一个被恶心到的表情。“和那些人吗？”他说话的声音拔高了不少，手指向之前大家离开的那扇门。

  另一个人忍不住笑了出来，“没错，和他们。我们都是。”

  他们的眼神一直相汇，哈尔在自己可能再一次沉溺在那双蓝眼睛之前，清了清自己的嗓子。“继续说。”

  “我们称自己为正义联盟。我们与犯罪和邪恶战斗。我们当中大多数人都有超能力，并且我们戴上面具来保护自己的真实身份。这就像…一种双重生活。”他努力以一种他能想到的最简单的方式来解释，说话的声音很轻且带有感染力。哈尔就直直的盯着他看。故事还在继续，他认真地听着，努力想要好好的理解这些信息。

  “所以，你是在告诉我，我是一位…绿灯侠（Green Lamp）？”

  “是灯笼的灯（Lantern），哈尔，灯侠。”

  “好吧，所以我是一位绿灯侠（Green Lantern），”他带着嘲讽的语气说道，“这是多么显而易见的事儿啊。”

  “好吧，我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是你要相信我。”男人说道，把他的手握得更紧了。

  “我为什么要相信你？！”哈尔大声喊了出来，把那只手从他的手上挥开，“你说我们已经是很久的好友了，但你们没有任何一个人足够相信我并且告诉我真相！我认为我应该知道关于这场’战争’到底是什么，以及我为什么差点死掉！你甚至都没有摘掉那个见鬼的面罩！”

  男人退缩了一下，带着痛苦的双眼看向哈尔。那双原本明亮的眼睛里现在变得暗沉且受伤。“巴里·艾伦。”他说道。

  “…什么？”

  “这是我真正的名字。除开身为闪电侠，我还是一位法证官，这里是S.T.A.R.实验室。”巴里说着，并开始小心地把面罩摘掉。他中途停了下来，想起他似乎不该这么轻易地就暴露了自己的身份。这可能会很危险；达克赛德有可能还在哈尔的脑子里，控制着他。但是，他希望事态并没有那么糟，最后摘掉了他的面罩。哈尔看见了一位有着金色头发和悲伤的蓝色眼睛的年轻人。奇怪的是，这让他的心跳漏了一拍。他有些想要再看几张那个相簿里的其它照片，取回一些记忆，因为他的脸庞真的让他感觉似曾相识，但可惜的是，他什么也记不起来。

  “我们都很关心你，哈尔。但是他们需要离开这儿去帮忙取回你的记忆。他们把我留下来是因为我最了解你。我们——我们很亲密。”

  巴里看起来很真诚，又夹杂着些许关切，所以哈尔深吸了一口气，决定相信他。暂时相信他。巴里并没有要说谎的必要，不是吗？他似乎是个值得信任的人。在解决这些问题的时候有巴里留在哈尔的身边，这挺好的。好吧，希望这些问题确实被解决了。

  “那行，就当我已经相信了这些吧。”他放松了身体，“告诉我一些关于我自己的事情。”

  巴里微笑着回应他，“你想知道些什么？”

  “我有狠狠地踢坏人们的屁股吗？”问出的却是这样一个意想不到的问题，附赠一个孩子气的笑容。

  “当然，你是一个很酷的超级英雄。”巴里笑了起来。这也就是为什么哈尔会问这样一个毫不相关的问题，他对于自己之前表现得如此冒犯而十分内疚。当他看见巴里的笑容时，他自己的心情也随之变得轻快起来。

  “你说我们比较亲密，那我们是最好的朋友了吧？”他问，即使他对于自己身为所谓的超级英雄一点印象也没有，但这位金发男人和他明亮的蓝色眼睛让他感觉如此生动而又熟悉，这个人在他的生活中绝对是个很重要的角色。

  “这个啊…”巴里看起来又有些为难了，在某一瞬，哈尔发誓他看见男人苍白的脸上渐渐显出一抹轻微的粉红色，“我们…不仅仅是朋友。”

  “噢…”哈尔看起来一时间不知道该说什么，他感觉他的下巴快掉了。这一下子解释了很多事情，但是还不够。

  “我猜你一定没想到会是这样吧。或许更应该是个女朋友…”巴里说着，脸上露出了一个其实并不开心的笑容。

  “我失去的是记忆，不是我的性取向。”哈尔用一种外交辞令的语调说道，挠了挠颈后，“我只是有些惊讶，我没想到我能遇到一个…如此英俊而又聪明伶俐的人。”

  巴里轻轻哼了一声，用温暖而又闪闪发光的双眼看着他，哈尔觉得他的脑子里烧了起来。他从未因为这样的情形而感到窘迫过，和别人调情向来是他的拿手好戏之一，帅气的笑容和花言巧语一直都是他的王牌，再加上一点对他的飞行员夹克的炫耀，他就已经赢得美人心了。这一切都来得太容易。他没有维持过任何一段长久的感情，他一直以来都在努力寻找那些不容易被他的这些技巧打动的人。那个人有可能是他过去已经寻找到了的巴里——显然，他现在又忘记他了——因为他在巴里面前有一种无力感，而且他的调情技巧在巴里的身上似乎并没有起到任何作用。

  “我们在一起多久了？”

  “快有一年了。”巴里骄傲地回答。

  “哇哦，我们的关系有那么好吗？”哈尔看向他，有些惊讶。

  “我们之间会有小小的矛盾，但你总是请求我能原谅你”，巴里咧出一个大大的笑容，“而我一直如此。”

  哈尔低头想了一小会儿。那一定是真的。每当牵扯到感情问题的时候，他总是一团糟。没错，他确实是一直在寻找那些不容易被追求到的人，但是能不能留住他们又是另一个问题。这就是他为什么从未有过一段认真的感情的原因。能把一段感情维持超过两个月，这对他来说简直不可置信。而将近一年？他在这段关系里一定感觉到很快乐。他是如此绝望的想要回忆起些什么，但都是徒劳。

  “他们知道吗？”哈尔又指了指那扇门。

  “你是说正义联盟里的人吗？我们从来没有亲口说出来，但是他们很快就自己发现了。这就像是一个公开的秘密，我猜。”巴里温和地回答。

  “我会给你起什么昵称吗？”哈尔毫无表情地问出这个问题，但巴里的脸颊却在两秒以内迅速变红。

  “有时。”

  “我就知道！那是我绝对不会放过的事儿。”哈尔有些狡猾地笑了，“比如？”

  “都是些很令人不好意思的。”巴里看向别处，“我才不会现在和你讨论这个。”

  神速力者立马就回忆起了那些甜蜜的夏日夜晚。在他因为白日里忙于拯救地球和完成他身为法证官的工作疲劳不已之后，他和灯侠一起度过他们的夜晚。哈尔会轻柔的亲吻他，并叫他“小杯糕（cupcake）”，这让巴里感觉胃里似乎是有蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，其实他挺喜欢被起昵称的，但这是秘密，他绝对不会承认这一点的。他同样也记得那些偶尔慵懒的日子，他们俩都没有什么重要的事情需要完成，哈尔会喊出他的名字，巴里会在听到后马上出现在他的身旁，却发现他的爱人带着神气的笑容，叫着他“可人儿（sexy）”，想要对他做一些不那么纯洁的事情。

  想到这些，他感到一阵沮丧攫住了她，因为他把那些日子都想得太理所当然了，而他现在几乎失去了所有。什么都没有留下。

  哈尔注意到了巴里脸上的表情变化，这一次，换作是他握起巴里的手，用恳求的眼神看着他，“我很抱歉…为我之前表现得那么阴郁和消极..”

  “没什么的，我能理解，我只是…”巴里的声音变得破碎，“我原本以为我就要失去你了。”

  当哈尔听到巴里如此脆弱的嗓音时，他的心也碎成一块儿一块儿的了。他把男人向自己拉近，把他裹进一个紧紧的拥抱里。正是此时此刻，他能确信这所有的一切都是真实的。他虽然失去了一些记忆，但毫无缘由的，他就是知道。现在，他不在需要哪些已经失去的记忆来证明些什么了。他需要的，只是他的爱人。

  巴里在被抱着的时候一句话也没有说。哈尔再一次开口了，因为他发现了让他有些惊恐的东西。

  “巴里…”

  “是的？”

  “我们…订婚了吗？或者结婚了？”他有些害羞地问道。

  巴里睁大了眼睛抬头看向他，“什么？”

  “我们的戒指。它们看起来有些奇怪地相似。”哈尔亮出了他带有绿灯军团标志的绿色戒指，然后抬起巴里的手，一个有着闪电标志黄色戒指戴在他的手指上。有一个男朋友？那还不错。但有一个..丈夫？那对于一天内要接受那么多事情的人来说，信息量还是太大了。哈尔或许对于身为一个英雄和战士“接受良好”，不过一旦事情与婚姻，安定，孩子相关——对于生活的选择，总的来说——他就是个胆小鬼。

  巴里开心地笑了出来，让他们十指交缠。

  “不是这样的。在我的戒指里，存放的是我的制服。你的戒指是你的能量源。你是绿灯侠，还记得吗？”他解释道，“但我恐怕它需要充充电了。”

  哈尔就只是凝视着他。他记得一些巴里告诉他的故事，但他并没有全部记下来。他绝对错过了关于戒指的部分。再仔细看看，这两枚戒指也不是十分相似。他只是一时有些偏执了。不过，是出于好的理由。

  让他能完全消化整个故事还是有些太难了。他能想起他的童年，他的工作，但在那本相簿里还是有好几篇空白页。或许那几页上的内容在战斗过程中被抹去了。他想要相信，面前的这个男人就叫巴里·艾伦，并且他们还是一对儿。他想要相信他是绿什么玩意儿，想要相信那些穿着荒谬服饰的奇怪的人们都是英雄，以及他的朋友。——不过说实话，他们中有个人居然是蝙蝠？！

  总之，他真的很想相信这些，他的本能也告诉他他应该相信，但他也害怕是自己太过天真。

  “我想要你对我绝对诚实，巴里”，他说，“我的记忆还能被找回来吗？”

  “我也不知道”，巴里回答到，看起来有些困扰，“有可能不会。”

  这也并不令人惊讶。看起来哈尔需要习惯他的新生活了。如果这一切都是事实——这也是他听到的唯一的解释——那也不算太坏。他拯救人们的生命。他有一群朋友，他还有巴里·艾伦。闪电侠。

  “那我们就一起创造一些新的回忆好了。”他对神速力者露出微笑，伸出一只虚弱的手贴在他的脸颊旁，让巴里不禁颤抖。他看向哈尔，研究着他的表情，那颤抖也沿着他的身体一路向下遍及全身。那双深棕色的眼睛里总是充斥着安抚与真诚。他真的太想念它们了。

  他倾身向前，哈尔惊讶于他的动作。巴里侧了侧头，带着稍重的力量把他们的唇瓣帖在了一起——真的有点用力度过了——并且，当然了，哈尔并没有反抗。巴里随着他们呼吸的节奏一点一点前进，这个吻渐渐变得火热和激烈起来，但仍不至于乱作一团。这让巴里回忆起了他们的第一个吻。对于现在的哈尔来说，这也是第一个吻。带着一些笨拙，一些贪婪，还有一丝不确定感。

  除开一些轻声的呻吟，为了呼吸新鲜空气的喘气声，S.T.A.R.实验室里很安静。一瞬延长至一时，直到一切都只剩下大胆的探索和玩味的轻咬。当一切都结束时，“为什么停下来了？”哈尔想着，冰凉的空气轻刺着他们嘴唇。

  “我很抱歉，我有些控制不知自己。”巴里带着歉意和内疚的大眼睛看着他，嘴唇轻肿，颜色嫣红。

  他看起来太漂亮了，哈尔一生中从未感觉到自己如此幸运。这究竟是怎么发生的？这是为什么开始的？为什么巴里会选择他？他多么希望自己能记得他们曾经一起度过的时光：那些欢笑，那些悲伤，那些火热。上帝啊，他真的想看看巴里在热度之下，在他的身体之下的样子。事实上，他绝对有看到过那样的巴里，他只是不记得了。人生真是太残酷。或许，他能有幸再一次拥有那样的回忆。

  “别道歉。”他微笑着，巴里已经完全卸下了他的防备。他的花花公子形象早已离他而去。永远地。不过，他并不在意。

  他下定了决心，“我会继续那样做的。”

  “什么？”巴里满眼疑惑地看着他。

  哈尔在空气中摆摆手，“所有的这些。毕竟，我是一位绿灯（Green Lam-）——”

  “是灯笼的灯啦（Lantern）。”

  “没错，我是一位绿灯侠（Green Lantern）”，他对他挤挤眼睛，“显而易见。”

 

-END

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_b0417c6


End file.
